


New Ink

by Banshee1013



Series: Suptober 2019 Ficlets [8]
Category: Supernatural, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, The Mists of Avalon - Marion Zimmer Bradley
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Daggers, Dresden Files References, Excerpt from WIP, Gen, Magical Tattoos, The Mists of Avalon References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/pseuds/Banshee1013
Summary: Excerpt from Dresden Files/Mists of Avalon/Supernatural crossover fic to accompany art for Suptober 2019.Day 25: TattoosBackground:Kat, the Lady of Avalon and wielder of Amoracchius, one of the Swords of the Cross and originally a piece of the Holy Regalia of Avalon, has just returned from a visit with the Lady of the Summer Fae. Time travels differently in Faery, so while she believes she’s only been gone for several hours, she has been gone for over a week  "real time". Sam, Dean, and Cas become alarmed at her absence, so they track her to Chicago and Harry’s house to confront him just as she returns from Faery, and sporting some new ink.





	New Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Art can be found [here.](https://banshee1013.tumblr.com/post/188624284417/suptober-day-25-tattoos-day-late-again-but-this)

“Wait…a… a WEEK?” Kat stammered, then turned to Harry. “A WEEK?”

Harry ran a hand through his hair absently. “Uh, yeah… time passes a little differently in Faery, I forgot to mention it.” He grinned apologetically. “Sorry?" 

"Yeah, that wouda been NICE TO KNOW, HARRY!” she growled, shoving him in the chest. 

“You’re right, I should have warned you.” Harry acquiesced. “But it doesn’t excuse your attack dogs busting into my home and pointing guns at me!”

Kat glances over her shoulder to observe Sam, Dean, and Cas picking themselves up off the floor where Harry’s spell had cast them. 

“Didn’t seem to be a problem for you,” she remarked, turning back to him. "They were worried! This would have been prevented if I would have known…"

Harry held up his hands in surrender. Butters headed over to where the boys were recovering to check on any injuries, but Dean waved him off angrily. 

Kat crossed her arms and surveyed each of them. “Fine. Is everyone going to behave now, so I can tell you what I learned?" 

Cas tilted his head, observing what appeared to be a familiar pattern on Kat’s arms. "Is that… an angel banishing sigil?” he inquired, gesturing at the tattoos on her crossed arms, still fresh and slightly red from the needle.

Sam and Dean followed Cas’ gesture and raised questioning eyes.

“Yeah, that’s part of the story,” she said, motioning in the direction of Harry’s living room before walking toward the kitchen cabinet where she knew Harry stashed his whiskey. Grabbing the bottle and five glasses, she met them back in the living room, setting them down on the coffee table there, then returned to the kitchen.

Dean grabbed the bottle. Unstopping it, he poured himself a hefty portion before plopping wearily down on the couch. Sam picked up the bottle and followed suit, handing it to Harry, who poured a glass, setting the bottle down when Butters waved off the proffered portion, and took a seat in an armchair.

Kat returned from the kitchen with a glass of water and handed it to Cas with a smile and a quick brush of his cheek. She took his hand and led him to the living room where he joined Sam and Dean on the couch. Sam sat up quickly to pour a sizeable portion of the whiskey into a glass and handed it to her. She nodded her thanks and took a seat on the arm of the couch to face the group.

Dean broke the silence. “So… spill. What’s with the new ink?”

Kat downed the whiskey in its entirety, waved for the bottle which Sam reached to grab and pass to her. She poured herself another large portion, setting the bottle down at her feet.

“When I left the Bunker, I said I was going to Avalon, right?” she addressed the boys, who nodded their assent. "Well, I did, and when I got there, what I learned made me realize that I’m gonna need some protection.“

She stood and turned her back to them, gathering her hair and pulling it over the front of her shoulder, exposing the new anti-possession tattoo inked between her shoulder blades. "First, this. Placed where no one expects it and where I’d have to be killed to remove it." 

"Not necessarily,” Cas commented. “It could simply be burned off.”

Kat smiled grimly. “Not this one. Not only is it a tattoo, but it’s scarred as well. Can burn off the ink but the design is there as long as my skin is.”

She turned back to face them. “Then there’s this, which you already recognized.” She held up her arms, displaying the new tattoos on her forearms. 

“Yeah, the angel banishing sigil…,” Dean noted, "but you have half of the sigil on each forearm? What good is that going to do?“ 

Kat pressed her forearms together, and as she did, the halves joined to form the full sigil. Cas flinched as she did so, then relaxed when nothing happened. 

"How very ‘Constantine’,” he quipped. 

Sam and Dean’s heads snapped toward him in surprise. Kat barked a laugh. “Exactly! That’s where I got the idea!”

Sam’s brows knit in confusion. “But… it didn’t work,” he said, pointing to the obviously unbanished Cas. 

Kat nodded. "Right… I wanted the sigil close and easy to access, but require a bit of work to activate so as to not set it off accidentally.“ She approached them to show them the tattoo more closely, rusty red in color. "The ink was mixed with a healthy dose of my own blood. All it requires to activate it is a small nick on my forearm right above it to freshen the blood, I slam my forearms together a la 'Constantine’,” she paused, giving Cas a wink, “and it activates. Bye-bye Angels." 

"I suppose you’ll get to the part about why you feel you’ll need to banish angels at some point,” Sam surmised, “but it’s right there… they’re gonna see it and take away any knife you have on you to prevent you from activating it.”

Kat snorted. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” She flipped her right arm down to expose a third tattoo on her inner right forearm - a dagger. “That’s what this is for.”

Dean laughed. “Sorry, but I don’t think it’s sharp enough." 

"Laugh it up, fuzzball,” Kat retorted. Cas, Sam, and Butters chuckled at the reference. Dean glared at them. Harry rolled his eyes.

“The previous two tattoos I got upon returning from Faery.” she continued. “But this one is a gift from the Summer Lady herself." 

Closing her eyes, Kat extended her right arm again and murmured "Gladius”.

The tattoo glowed silver, and with a flick of her wrist, slid off her arm and into her hand, manifesting into a shining silver dagger. Opening her eyes to meet their startled gazes, she smiled and flipped the dagger in her hand. The silver blade caught the light as it spun in the air, reflections dancing off the walls and their startled faces.

She flicked it again, and it flew over to imbed itself into the hardwood floor between Dean’s feet. He jumped with a yelp as Harry sputtered, “HEY! My floor!”

“Sharp enough for ya, Dean?” she smirked.


End file.
